


Still Cooler Than Superman

by WickedWonder



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWonder/pseuds/WickedWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ariel feels like she's the Aquaman of the group." Superhero!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Cooler Than Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/gifts).



Ariel feels like she's the Aquaman of the group.  
Whoo, her power is to swim! And sometimes that's helpful, but mostly not! It doesn't help that Aurora likes to tease her about it, and in the heat of the moment, Ariel never remembers that Aurora's own thing of causing temporary unconsciousness- really temporary- is just as flakey and lame. By the time that the frustrated rage of hearing "why don't you see if the guppies will help you this time?" wears off, Aurora's long gone.  
Belle always laughs at Ariel. Unlike Aurora, Belle comes from a place of friendship, and she knows that Ariel is touchy about the mermaid thing. Of course, given that Belles very useful superintelligence is, well, very useful, she can afford to be gracious.  
Aurora is not the enemy, though. They work well together and at the end the day is saved, and that's what matters.  
If only she can just figure out what Snow White actually does...

**Author's Note:**

> I adored your prompts and had fun briefly playing in your sandbox!


End file.
